


Scars

by bovdur



Series: Scars Trilogy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bodyswap, M/M, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Scars, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovdur/pseuds/bovdur
Summary: В мире, где все рождаются в теле своего соулмейта, не принято менять что-то в нём до обмена телами. А Стайлз и не меняет. Он оставляет следы.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Scars Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815388
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Соулмейт!ау  
> Все рождаются в теле своего соулмейта. Меняются телами после прикосновения к своей родственной душе. До этого не могут видеть себя в зеркалах, отражениях и т.п.

Шериф, как и каждое утро, сбривает щетину с лица сына. Тот, как и всегда, молчит, уставившись в одну точку. Молчание, как и всегда, надолго не затягивается.

— Мне кажется, это ненормально. Мне шестнадцать, а волос на теле — будто у кавказского долгожителя, — парень дёргается, и бритва срезает вместе с волосами ещё и кусочек кожи щеки.

— Стайлз, сиди спокойно, — приказывает Джон, хватая пластырь.

Отец больше не комментирует этот порез, как и все предыдущие царапины.

Оставлять шрамы на теле соулмейта — очень большое неуважение. Общество не одобряет, когда делают татуировки до обмена телами. Общество запрещает менять что-либо в теле, не принадлежащем тебе.

А Стайлз и не меняет. Он оставляет следы.

Если его соулмейт откажется принимать Стайлза, то это всё, что парень оставит после себя. Мелкие шрамы: он весь состоит из мелких шрамов. Рубцы ложатся слой за слоем, покрывая кровоточащие раны.

Стайлз боится, что кроме шрамов у него ничего и нет.

Натянув капюшон огромной толстовки почти до носа и спрятав руки в глубоких карманах, Стилински чувствует себя относительно удобно. Закрыто. Будто улитка в собственном панцире.

Он чувствует себя слишком уязвимым и неправильным. Это тело чересчур большое и ненормально сильное.  
А Стайлз не такой.

Сначала практически каждый встречный пытался дотронуться до него. Не в надежде найти свою пару или от отчаяния. Нет, всего лишь из-за похоти. Это заметно, особенно когда люди оборачиваются ему вслед и выкрикивают пошлости.

Но в момент, когда они заглядывают Стайлзу в глаза, — отшатываются, будто от чумы.

Его лицо. Глаза, брови, нос — это всё не его. Он не знает, что с этим делать. Отец говорит, что это лицо красивое, мужественное. А Стайлз — зажатая улитка с детскими глазами. Такого никто не захочет тащить в постель.

Парень впивается ногтями в кожу ладоней каждый раз, когда думает о своём соулмейте, поэтому следы полумесяцев почти не сходят с его рук.

Никто не прикасается к Стайлзу.

***

Стилински не перестаёт удивляться, как люди могут делать вид, что всё хорошо? Как они натягивают одежду на тело, которое тебе не принадлежит? Как они могут улыбаться и говорить голосом, который тебе чужой?

Они так много говорят об этом; трещат за каждым углом; ждут соулмейта и пытаются сделать его тело лучше. Спортзал, фитнес, йога, диеты. Всем так важна оболочка. Оболочка, которая заставляет плакать по ночам, только чтобы никто не видел. Она заставляет притворяться, что, да, всё отлично, мы справляемся, видите?

Стайлз не справляется.

***

Парень любит учиться, но вот каждый день приходить в это проклятое здание и пытаться социализироваться — ненавидит всей душой.

В столь раннее время коридоры школы не так многолюдны: лишь сонные заучки бродят туда-сюда и неудачники, вроде Стайлза. Но вот что здесь забыли две целующиеся девушки, ему непонятно. Стилински отворачивается от влюблённой парочки. Это ж надо, так повезло! Найти свою пару ещё в школе. Некоторым не везёт найти соулмейта до конца жизни. Некоторые от своего вообще отказываются.

И Стайлз даже не знает, что из этого хуже.

Подросток продолжает пялиться на свой забитый хламом шкафчик, когда какое-то полуубитое тело останавливается рядом.

— Я не понимаю, как девушки это переносят. Я хочу умереть! Нет, я хочу кого-нибудь убить! Можно я убью тебя? Пожалуйста, Стайлз! Будь другом, пристрели и закопай меня в лесу.

— Скотти, у меня есть вариант получше, — Стилински достаёт из недр шкафчика переносную аптечку и, покопавшись там, таки выуживает нужную баночку. — Не благодари.

— Стайлз, ты бог, — Скотт запивает таблетку и судорожно выпускает воздух из лёгких. — Когда я найду свою пару, я буду ей пятки целовать только за то, что она девушка.

Стилински улыбается, глядя на парня в теле красивой брюнетки, и понимает, что данная ситуация все же идёт на пользу, просто не всем.

***

Стайлз клюёт носом на последних рядах зала, куда загнали всю школу на дополнительную лекцию, и пытается пропускать мимо ушей речи психолога.

«Обмен телами позволяет лучше познать свою пару бла-бла-бла… Это создаёт неразрушимую связь бла-бла-бла… Вы просто должны перетерпеть этот период бла-бла-бла…»

Стилински обменивается скептическими взглядами со Скоттом, ведь даже он понимает, что это всё чушь собачья. Стайлз слышал о случаях, когда в период полового созревания подростки сходили с ума, потому что неправильно определили свой гендер; как подростки убивали себя, не в силах находиться в чужом теле; как парни и девушки резали свои тела и уродовали их намеренно.

Может быть, большая часть этого — всего лишь слухи.  
Шрамы на бёдрах Стайлза говорят об обратном.

***

Дом — это убежище; место, где безопасно, где его никто не видит.  
Дом — не то, что чувствует Стилински, находясь в этих холодных стенах. Но это всё ещё убежище. Беда в том, что убежать от себя же — нельзя.

Стайлз смотрит на чужие руки. Он шевелит сначала указательным, потом средним и остальными пальцами. Пальцы его слушаются, на коже проступают вены, мелкие тёмные волоски шевелятся, фаланги сжимаются в кулак.

Эти руки слишком сильные. Однажды Стилински едва не покалечил отца, не рассчитав силу.

Стайлз не отрицает, что они, должно быть, красивые, как и всё остальное в этом теле. И что-то внутри него противно повторяет одну и ту же фразу: «Коробка отображает содержимое». Вообще-то это фраза из рекламы чего-то там, но Стайлз услышал совсем иное.

В этом чужом теле должен быть кто-то другой, кто-то сильный, храбрый и просто невероятный.

А какое тогда его собственное тело? Если он сам сломан, труслив и слаб?

Дыхание совсем не слушается. Чем больше парень пытается вдохнуть, тем сложнее воздух поступает в лёгкие. Горло сдавливает спазмом, и Стайлз начинает ногтями расцарапывать кожу шеи. Не помогает совсем. Вырвать горло самому себе — это уже что-то слишком.

Где-то здесь должен быть… Всегда был рядом… Маленький резной ножик.

Холодный металл прикасается к пылающей коже бедра, и уже это заставляет задержать дыхание. Легче.

Провести лезвием не сложно, сложно потом это скрыть от отца и от тренера по плаванию. Но Стайлзу не впервые приходится скрывать пристыженное лицо под капюшоном. Это не впервые.

Сначала нужно смыть свежую кровь и холодный пот. От слишком горячей воды быстро краснеет кожа, а едва затянувшиеся порезы снова кровоточат. Кожа жжётся, вода приобретает алый оттенок. Стайлз что есть силы трёт кожу мочалкой. Он хотел бы содрать эту кожу, клетка за клеткой, отправить её в водосток. Он продолжает остервенело возить мочалкой по рукам, ногам, животу. Пены уже давно нет. Красная вода всё ещё стекает вниз.

***

Они все смотрят. Они тыкают пальцами и перешёптываются за спиной.

Обычно никого не унижают в школах. Да и нет смысла, ведь и так понятно: всем некомфортно, всем неловко, все хотят, чтобы это прекратилось.

Но всегда есть кто-то, кто более странный, чем остальные.

Коридор слишком длинный. Их много. И все продолжают смотреть.

Кто-то резко хватает Стайлза за толстовку и тянет в сторону. Какая-то сумасшедшая старшеклассница начинает лапать его, пытается поцеловать, но Стайлз успевает отпихнуть её и сбежать.

Голоса и смешки вокруг звучат приглушённо, место, где его коснулись, чешется безумно. Хочется кричать.

Руки всё ещё дрожат, когда Стилински в кабинке неработающего туалета достаёт ножик. Перед глазами плывёт, а кислород выжигает лёгкие изнутри.

Первый порез не приносит облегчения. Руки дрожат ещё больше, и ножик выскользает из рук на кафельный пол.

— Кто здесь?

Внезапный голос из соседней кабинки выдёргивает Стайлза из полуобморока, и он только теперь осознаёт, что здесь пахнет сигаретным дымом.

Стилински не отвечает на вопрос, только быстро натягивает джинсы на все ещё кровоточащий порез и пытается сбежать, но дверь кабинки открывается, и Стайлз видит нескладного худощавого пацана.

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь?

Стайлз только хмыкает: «ничего», ведь никаких доказательств аморальных действий нет, и собирается уходить, но пацан, похоже, не тупой.

— А ножиком ты что делал?

Всё происходит быстрее, чем Стайлз успевает осознать.

Стилински тянется к ножику, но вместо привычной деревянной рукояти в руке чувствует тепло человеческой кожи.

А потом не чувствует ничего.

***

Стайлз открывает глаза и сначала даже не понимает, где это он. Но холодный кафель под щекой помогает прийти в себя. Стилински медленно поднимается и видит распластавшего в кабинке парня. Знакомые руки. И одежда похожая у Стайлза есть, и ножик… Что?

О боже. Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Вот дерьмо.

Эта самая худшая встреча соулмейтов в истории.

Парень всё так же лежит, и Стайлз начинает паниковать и радоваться одновременно. Можно слинять незаметным. Но что, если он умер?

Стилински таки приближается к «господи-лишь-бы-не-трупу» и останавливается за полсантиметра от пульса на шее.

Господи.

Это лицо. Он ходил с _этим_ лицом?

Стайлз старается дышать, но паника всё крепче сжимает свои стальные клешни на его шее. Стилински хватает ножик, так и не проверив своего соулмейта, и убегает прочь.

Сначала Стайлз вообще ничего не чувствует. Или это всего лишь шок и целая тонна страха, перекрывающие все эмоции и ощущения? Парень мчится домой и по дороге повторяет одну и ту же мысль: это тело моё. Это как оказаться дома после года отъезда, но в сотню раз лучше.

Вот она, родимая отдышка. Стайлз чувствует себя компактным, лёгким, будто бы он скинул тяжёлый рюкзак и выкинул слишком тесную обувь.

Подросток забегает на крыльцо дома и понимает, что с собой у него нет ничего «своего». Ни ключей, ни документов, ни денег. Стилински стучит в дверь и нервно ждёт реакции отца. Он явно не одобрит, что его соулмейта нет рядом.

— Чем могу помочь?

— Пап, я… Это я…

Шериф сначала молча и непонимающе смотрит на худого парня перед собой, его глаза округляются, он наконец-то притягивает к себе сына и, кажется, плачет. Только спустя минуту отстраняется и пристально смотрит ему в глаза.

— Нет, подожди, я должен проверить. Что ты сказал мне, когда не стало мамы?

Стайлза будто в холодную воду окунают благодаря одному лишь упоминанию о матери, но он не колеблясь отвечает:

— У тебя всегда буду я.

— О, сынок, — мужчина снова обнимает Стайлза, всё ещё стоя на пороге.

— Пойдём, закажем пиццу и куриные крылышки, — шериф закрывает дверь, чтобы счастье случайно опять не вышло из дома.

— Па, тебе же нельзя, — Стилински за секунду становится серьёзным и для большей убедительности скрещивает руки на груди.

— Да, ты точно мой сын.

***

Стайлз уже полчаса стоит перед зеркалом в полный рост, не решаясь стянуть с него чёрную ткань. Стилински понятия не имеет, что эта громадная штуковина из стекла и серебра здесь делает. Ведь, если честно, это теперь не имеет никакого значения. Его соулмейт никогда его не примет. Не принял бы, даже если не было бы порезов. Стайлз это знает — он сам себя не может принять.

Это тело или ещё какое-нибудь другое, худое, толстое, высокое, низкое — это не имеет значения, ведь содержимое никогда не изменится.

Ткань остаётся на месте.

***

Теперь Стайлз ощущает всё. И первое, что он понимает, — его любой может переломить надвое одной левой рукой. Не то чтобы Стайлз так сильно по этому поводу переживал. Иногда он только этого и желает.

Но да, силы и выносливости в этом теле достаточно как раз, чтобы сопротивляться встречному ветру.

Поэтому не удивительно, что его, будто тряпичную куклу, затаскивают в какое-то помещение. Ах да. Тот же туалет.

— Почему ты сбежал? — Стайлз специально не смотрит на него. Узор на кафеле намного интереснее.

— Чего ты хочешь? Просто скажи, что отказываешься от меня, и уходи, — Стилински сам не замечает, как на тот же кафель приземляются его слёзы. Дерьмо. Даже дать себя отшить нормально не может.

— Ты нормальный вообще? Посмотри на меня, — Стайлз чувствует прикосновения на своей щеке, лёгкие и ненавязчивые, совсем не грубые, как раньше думал Стилински. И он смотрит, теряет рассудок в то же мгновение. Это не может быть правдой. Он столько раз представлял это лицо, он уже его видел вчера, но оно совсем не такое. Глаза совсем другие — там зелёное море перед штормом и дальний свет от маяка. А ещё его собственное отражение.

Этого слишком много. И всё ещё нереально. У Стайлза почва уходит из-под ног, а всё, за что он может ухватиться, — это он. Боже, а как его зовут-то?

— Эй, только не падай в обморок, пожалуйста, — эта забота и беспокойство, сквозящие в его голосе... а надёжные руки вокруг талии как раз таки всё ухудшают. Стайлз выдыхает едва слышно «Хорошо» и отключается.

***

Очень жарко и очень хорошо. Стайлз чувствует себя уютно и защищённо, и от этого ещё больше не хочет открывать глаза. Очередной грёбаный фантастический сон, подкинутый больным сознанием.

Стилински на пробу приоткрывает правый глаз и понимает, что мистическое чувство не исчезло. Что приводит в небольшое недоумение, ведь он в кабинке туалета. Сам он на чьих-то коленях, а эти «чьи-то» руки удерживают его за талию.

Ну твою ж мать.

— Тише, не суетись. Такое бывает после обмена. У тебя могут случаться провалы и обмороки, если ты будешь находиться далеко от меня. Это только первое время, не волнуйся.

— Отпусти, — Стайлз пытается отодрать лапища от себя, забыв, что полностью проигрывает по комплекции. — Пожалуйста, отпусти меня.

— Нет. Скажи, почему ты думаешь, что я от тебя откажусь? — Стайлза сжимают ещё сильнее, но дискомфорта или боли он не чувствует.

— Я ужасен. Я противен самому себе. Ты что, не заметил шрамов? Ты не заметил свежих порезов? Я резал твоё тело прямо перед обменом! И после всего этого ты сидишь тут со мной и говоришь, что не бросишь меня?! — Стилински пытается отвернуться или хотя бы прикрыться, но его руки в захвате, да и отворачиваться некуда.

— Да, именно это я и делаю, — невозмутимо отвечает парень, и Стайлза просто бесит этот тон. Он говорил и слышал этот голос на протяжении шестнадцати лет, но у него никогда не выходило говорить так низко и приятно. Бе-сит.

— Чёрт! Меня держит в заложниках собственный соулмейт, а я даже имени его не знаю! — Стайлз отчаянно хочет закрыть лицо чем-нибудь, так что идёт на крайние меры и утыкается в рубашку соулмейта. Тот даже вздрагивает от неожиданности.

А Стайлз... а что Стайлз? Он дебил, каких ещё мир не видал. Он позволяет себе расслабиться на миг, частично осознать, что вот он, вот его родственная душа, и что пахнет он просто невероятно. Стайлз так бы и уснул в этих объятиях, да даже и умер бы, с удовольствием.

— Дерек. — Стилински вздрагивает от неожиданности, и между его лопаток сразу же оказывается тёплая ладонь. — Меня зовут Дерек Хейл.

Стайлз боится пошевелиться и спугнуть момент. Потому что такого больше не повторится. Дерек вскоре узнает, какой Стилински на самом деле, и тогда уж точно всё закончится. Лишь бы не появилась надежда. Она вечно всё портит.

— Ты дрожишь, — Хейл гладит Стайлза по спине, убаюкивая его, словно маленького.

— А ты сидишь на унитазе. Мы и дальше будем обмениваться очевидными фактами, или ты наконец отпустишь меня?

Стилински нервно смеётся куда-то Дереку в шею: его всегда так заносит в критических ситуациях.

— Ты что, не понимаешь? — соулмейт уже не на шутку рассержен и отстраняет от себя Стайлза, чтобы посмотреть тому в глаза. 

— Я тебя никогда не отпущу. Мне плевать на шрамы. Мне плевать на то, что ты делал с этим телом. Мне плевать на оболочку, мне важен только ты.

Стилински хочет отвести взгляд и не смотреть больше никогда в жизни в эти зелёные глаза, полные нежности. Он хочет исчезнуть с лица земли, словно гелиевый шарик, который никто не держит за верёвочку.

Суть в том, что Стайлза уже кое-кто держит.

— Мне нужно идти. Но вот мой номер, позвони мне, как только захочешь. Хорошо? — Дерек выглядит виноватым, значит, он не сбегает, а просто идёт по важным делам.

Стайлз кивает и получает лёгкий поцелуй в щёку на прощание и тяжёлую степень тахикардии.

Ладно, он может с этим справиться.

***

Он не может справиться с этим.

Наедине все мысли и чувства приобретают другой оттенок. Грязный оттенок смешанных зелёных и красных красок. Тошнотворный и отталкивающий цвет, похожий на трясину, что затягивает всё глубже, как бы ни старался выбраться.

Одна из основных целей соулмейтов, если не самая важная, — это научиться любить себя. Принимать себя и своё тело.

Стайлз провалился по всем пунктам. 

И как, скажите, он может полюбить кого-то другого, если и самого себя он на дух не переносит?

Разве в этом есть какой-либо смысл?

***

Воскресенье. Замечательный день, когда можно вообще не высовываться на улицу и не делать ничегошеньки.  
Утро воскресенья не должно начинаться с громоподобного барабанного стука в дверь, но началось же!

Стайлз проклинает пришедшего уже три раза, пока спускается вниз. Едва высунув голову, завёрнутую в одеяло, за дверь, хочется спрятаться обратно. И не только потому, что он выглядит как сонный воробей, но и потому что за дверью стоит грёбаный Дерек Хейл!

— Впустишь меня, — фраза вообще на вопрос не похожа, и Стилински как-то боится не послушаться, поэтому покорно пропускает гостя в дом. — Что происходит, Стайлз?

Стилински опускает взгляд, потому что смотреть в эти глаза очень опасно, и собирается буркнуть что-то типа «ничего», но Дерек не ждёт ответа.

— Я дал тебе время. Я знаю, что это непросто. Что это всё чертовски непросто. Я дал тебе неделю, а ты даже не написал ни разу. Ты думаешь, всё, что я говорил, — это просто слова? Я отпущу тебя лишь в том случае, если ты сам не захочешь больше видеть меня. Скажи мне это, глядя в глаза, и я уйду и больше никогда тебя не побеспокою.

— Я… Я не могу этого сказать, — Стайлз утирает влажные щёки краем одеяла и таки решается встретиться с Дереком взглядом.

— Тогда почему ты отталкиваешь меня, даже не дав шанса?

— Я просто не умею любить. Я только разрушаю всё вокруг и делаю людям больно. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

Стайлза снова заключают в объятия. Снова крепкие и надёжные. Теперь Стилински не сопротивляется, только сильнее прижимается к Дереку и чувствует, как горло наконец-то прекращает сдавливать спазмом. Наконец-то удаётся дышать.

— Пойдём наверх, я тебе кое-что покажу, — шепчет Дерек в макушку Стайлза, и тот просто кивает в ответ. Он так устал сопротивляться.

Хейл смиренно ждёт за дверью, пока соулмейт оденется. Стайлз же на самом деле восемь минут из десяти заталкивает одежду и мусор под кровать, пытаясь скрыть беспорядок.

Дерек даже не осматривает комнату. Просто всё время пялится на Стайлза. Затем молча подводит того к всё ещё закрытому тканью зеркалу.

— Я не знаю, что ты собираешься делать, но лучше не надо, — Стилински предпринимает последние жалкие попытки бегства, но Хейл так просто не отступится.

— Доверься мне, — выдыхает Дерек ему на ухо и ждёт кивка.

Чёрное полотно медленно съезжает на пол, и Стайлз смотрит. Подходит впритык и продолжает смотреть. Короткие русые волосы, пухлые губы, длинные ресницы. Ключицы, длинные пальцы, большие глаза. Как бы он ни хотел не согласиться, но признаёт — эта оболочка красивая. Он красивый.

Дерек наблюдает. Первые минут пятнадцать просто стоит в стороне и смотрит. А потом не выдерживает, подходит и становится рядом так, чтобы в зеркале было видно их обоих. Проводит по волосам Стайлза, дышит одним воздухом с ним и целует. Стайлз не чувствует напора. Только свободу. Губы Дерека мягкие, и даже щетина приятно колется. Никто не говорил, что это так невероятно. Но Хейл останавливается и с улыбкой смотрит, как Стилински тянется ему вслед.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел.

Стайлз сначала не понимает, на что должен смотреть.

Дерек становится позади него и кладёт ладони на его живот. Касания к коже такие лёгкие и щекотные, что Стайлз от неловкости покрывается красными пятнами. Дерек ведёт ладони вверх и всё больше поднимает футболку. Стайлз видит множество родинок у себя на животе и за рёбрами и ни единого шрама.

Хейл тем временем доходит до сосков, и Стайлз вздрагивает от ощущений.

— Я был в этом теле много лет и очень хорошо его изучил.

Стайлз от смущения прячет лицо на шее Дерека, чем тот ловко пользуется: целует все доступные участки кожи, едва ощутимо покусывая.

— Тебе лучше это прекратить, — Стилински выдыхает слова, подавив в себе что-то среднее между стоном и писком. 

Дерек весь напрягается и застывает. Отстраняется от Стайлза с нечитаемым выражением лица и больше не смотрит в его сторону.

— Мне уйти? — спрашивает Хейл и уже готовится открывать дверь.

— Скоро вернётся отец, ему не терпится с тобой познакомиться. А если ты продолжишь меня так целовать, то мне придётся весь праздничный обед просидеть со стояком.

Хейл поднимает удивлённый взгляд на Стайлза и делает своими бровями подобие волны.

— Ты это серьёзно? Я подумал, что тебе всё это не нравится и что я тебе противен, и ты…

Стайлз благополучно затыкает Дерека чмоком, потому что навыки поцелуев у него ещё не очень, и застенчиво улыбается.

Возможно, Стайлз так и не понял суть обмена телами.  
Возможно, он ещё не знает множества вещей.  
Возможно, он и не очень-то себя любит.

Но у него есть тот, кто может всему этому научить. Тот, кто умеет лечить шрамы.


End file.
